


Spooky Scary Vagabond

by fakeahcrevv



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, for the rt writing community's secret skeleton event!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: A NOTE: The particular character in this fic is separate from You Know Who. Thank you.Jeremy takes Ryan to a haunted house. It doesn't go quite as Ryan expected.





	Spooky Scary Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the RT Writing Community Discord's Secret Skeleton event for Griff!

It was sometime around late afternoon. Ryan, having nothing better to do that day, had sat down to tend to his weaponry. He had already tended to all of his guns, which hadn’t taken too long (in his own perspective, anyway), and he had now moved on to cleaning his knives. It was on about his third or fourth knife when Jeremy strolled into his bedroom. Ryan, who had been expecting an interruption at one point, simply continued his task at hand.

“Hey, Ryan,” Jeremy greeted his Battle Buddy, leaning on the other’s desk.

“Hey, Jeremy. What’s up?” The elder inquired, eyes focused on the sharp black knife he was cleaning.

“There’s a haunted house that’s opening up tonight downtown,” Jeremy mentioned, “Did you want to go there with me?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Ryan replied almost immediately, continuing to clean his weapon.

“What? You’re _ good _? I thought you’d be the type to love those kinds of things,” Jeremy was definitely incredulous. 

“I’ve never been to a haunted house? They’re overrated, honestly,” the mercenary stated, not knowing exactly what he was getting into by doing so.

_ “What do you mean you’ve never been to a haunted house before?!” _ exclaimed a predictably shocked Jeremy, who was now clutching dramatically at his chest. “You’ve got to be _ kidding _ me! You’re the fucking Vagabond, you’re practically your own goddamn haunted house! How the hell have you never even experienced one?” 

Ryan actually looked up at the other for a moment, now, rolling his eyes at the disbelieving Jeremy. He seemed to be completely unaffected by the other’s outburst.

“I meant what I said! I’ve never really seen the point in those kinds of things. They exist so you can pay people to try to scare you with mediocre jumps and idiots dressed up as overrated monsters. I just don’t see the point in all of that, when I can simply walk outside and scare people for free.” Ryan shrugs, turning back to sharpening one of his many knives.

“You-- I-- fucking Christ,” Jeremy stuttered, shaking his head. “You’re full of surprises. You know that, Haywood?”

“Mhmm,” Ryan started work on cleaning another of his knives. “Are you really going to be that upset if I don’t go to some stupid haunted house?”

“Well-- I mean, _ yeah _ ,” Jeremy waved his hands, “Now that I know you’ve never been to one, you _ have _ to come. I won’t let you weasel your way out of this one.” Ryan huffed a little bit at that.

“What’re you going to do, drag me there?” He questioned, raising a brow at Jeremy.

“Actually, yeah, I will. Or, I can tell everyone and make them all nag you to go--”

“_ Fine _ , fine, I’ll go to your fuckin’ haunted house,” Ryan relented at the thought of the _ whole crew _ nagging at him to go, with a sigh of resignation. “But you’re paying. And I’m going to tell the whole crew if you get scared.”

“Deal!” Jeremy beamed, rushing out of the room. “We’re gonna be leaving at 8, don’t forget it!” The lad yelled out behind him.

Ryan shook his head with a small chuckle, turning his attention back to his precious knives. Maybe he’d be able to squeeze some sort of enjoyment out of the event, he’d just have to wait and see. 

* * *

Ryan left his room at exactly eight o’clock. He was probably a bit more prepared for a job than he was for going out to a haunted house, but Ryan could never be too prepared. Especially when it came to spending a night in town when town was Los Santos. It was always better safe than sorry, when it came to this particular city.

Jeremy seemed to be bouncing around him, excited beyond belief for some boring ten dollar event. Who even paid ten dollars to try to be scared, anyway? Ryan just didn’t get it. But, Jeremy was his Battle Buddy, so he’d do this thing for him. Just this once.

“Come on, Rye, let’s go!” The shorter man proceeded to tug him towards the exit of the penthouse. Ryan laughed a little bit, letting him get led out of the building they lived in. Taking one of Ryan’s cars, the two of them made their way downtown, where the event was being held.

“How long is this thing going to take, anyway?” Ryan had asked on the way over. “I doubt it’ll last very long, considering what it is, but I’m curious.” He saw Jeremy rolling his eyes from the edge of his vision. Ryan thought he was putting more importance into this than was really necessary.

“It’s only going to be like, twenty minutes, but the experience is worth it, I swear!” Jeremy insisted.

“Whatever you say, Lil’ J,” Ryan shrugged. They pulled into the small parking lot that was designated for the temporary event. After Ryan parked the car, Jeremy hopped outside, with Ryan close behind. As the two of them approached the decrepit old building, Ryan couldn’t help but inwardly groan. The building definitely fit the definition of what would consider a ‘haunted house.’ It looked like it was falling apart on the outside. It was probably falling apart on the inside, as well.

“I’ll give them some credit, though. This place looks like it could actually be haunted.” Ryan allowed, eyes still warily focused on the building. They approached the entryway, each of them paying their respective fees before getting in line.

“Honestly, I love going to these things, but I’m more excited to see if you’ll actually get scared,” Jeremy admitted, side-eyeing the other man. Ryan raised a brow.

“You… you know who you’re talking to, right?” Ryan replied incredulously. As Jeremy had said before he was the fucking Vagabond, nothing scared him. Well, nothing that could be found in some stupid costume show, anyway, but the other Battle Buddy didn’t need to know about that.

“Well, _ yeah _, but you never know! Something might catch you off guard!” Jeremy tried to reason, though it was easy to tell that even he was unsure of his own claims.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” Ryan huffed, his obvious disbelief still evident. After standing in line for another ten minutes, Jeremy and Ryan finally entered the haunted house. It got noticeably darker, which didn’t surprise Ryan. What _ did _ surprise Ryan, was the fact that Jeremy seemed to be hovering rather close to him.

“What’s the matter, Jeremy? Scared already?” Ryan teased.

“No, it’s just--” Jeremy was looking pointedly away from him. “The walls are close. I don’t have much space on my other side.”

“Alright, fine, I believe you.” Ryan turned his attention back to his surroundings. There were dim lights that did little more than illuminate the next few inches in between each other. “Spooky” decorations littered the pathway; on the walls, on the floors, and even some “creepy” objects hung from the ceilings. They were obviously fake, in Ryan’s opinion, so he wasn’t very phased by them. 

He heard faint footsteps to his right. Believing this to be one of the mediocre costumed teens assigned to try and “scare” him, he ignored them, continuing on his way. However, when the predictable jumpscare came, a familiar screech echoed in his ears. Ryan also found himself holding a bundle of purple and orange in his arms.

“Jeremy?” Ryan eventually spoke, as if he didn’t quite understand what exactly he had just witnessed. “Did that really just scare you? _ That _ badly?”

“Nnnno,” Jeremy mumbled, though the way he pointedly looked away from Ryan spoke just the opposite.

“Aww, how cute. Did you want me to come here with you to protect you, or something?” Ryan was barely holding back his laughter, at this point. He had decided to continue on the path, regardless of the trembling Jeremy in his arms.

“_ No _!” That was more like it. Jeremy struggled in his arms for a moment, before Ryan unceremoniously let him go. The other still hovered close to Ryan’s side, which was really the only answer Ryan needed.

“Yeah, yeah. I won’t let the big bad teenagers get you, don’t fear,” A few chuckles had escaped Ryan’s poker face at this point, much to Jeremy’s chagrin, but he didn’t utter another peep as Ryan led the way.

A few more jumpscares and terrified noises from Jeremy later, the two of them had finally left the admittedly boring haunted house. Well, while the location was boring, Jeremy actually made the experience more entertaining to Ryan than he would probably ever admit to his Battle Buddy.

“I can’t believe it, you were so _ terrified _!” Ryan mused off-handedly, as they walked back to his car. “Did you want me to see a shitty haunted house so badly, you were willing to sacrifice your comfort like that?” Jeremy rubbed the back of his head.

“Well, when you put it _ that _ way… it sounds dumb, doesn’t it?” After a moment, his face paled. “Oh, God. You’re going to tell the whole crew about what a little bitch I was, aren’t you?” Ryan finally burst out laughing at that, clutching at his stomach as he bent over next to his car. “Ryan, it’s _ not _ that funny! Fuck off!” It took the other man another few seconds before he had regained enough of his composure to reply.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just use it as blackmail, that sounds more fun, anyway.”

“Ryan, _ no! _”


End file.
